


Our Circus

by CherryCelly01



Series: One Shot Stories/Side Projects [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Based on a Vocaloid Song, Multi, Other, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCelly01/pseuds/CherryCelly01
Summary: Welcome to the deep forest and the place of entertainment! Come see our beloved ∂∑ﾓơЯ㎡∆ﾚ artists! Come by and see them! Come by and see H⃒i⃒M⃒
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: One Shot Stories/Side Projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Our Circus

**Author's Note:**

> THIS A LATE HALLOWEEN FANFIC FROM MY WATTPAD ONCE AGAIN! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT, IT IS STEAMPUNKANDSQUIDY! THAT IS WHERE SOME OF MY STORIES STARTED AND NOW TRANSFERRED ON TO AO3! Thank you for reading this! Have a good day or night friends!^^
> 
> WARNING!!  
> The following view may contain lots of mentions of toxic obsessions, murder, maturity, and many more! If you can not handle it, please do not read it and leave a harsh comment! Viewer is advised if needed. (This is also not cannon from the actual anime either!) Boy x Boy OneShot
> 
> Enjoy my friends!

The town of business is always going around. There stands a young boy of both red and white. Unbeknown to his journey or path. He walks around the town then saw an odd two-headed person. It was quite a peculiar sight to see.

"Come! And come! To the circus that awaits! For all fun and laughs!!" Both heads spoke at the same as they were handing out papers to the crowded people.

Then they saw the boy themselves and smiles deceivingly happy. They come to him and gave the flyer to the young bi-colored hair boy. 

"Would you like to see the circus? If so then come on by okay?" The head with red hair smiles softly yet so deceivingly.

The red and whited boy took it and looks at it and reads it. Once he finishes reading the short message, he looked up and see them turning and running away. The boy stood still then decided to follow them.

As he kept following them, there stood a circus deep in the woods. Suddenly, the curtains opens up and many people appears, along with the ringmaster and his two assistants appearing as well. He notice the first assistant had ruby red eyes and ash blond hair. The second he noticed was a woman with brown hair and a beautiful appearance. Because the boy was alone, he smile and decided to go see the behind the scenes. He peaked through the hole that was on the certain.

What the boy saw was the two-headed person he met in town. A fighter with the green in his body fighting away in entertainment. Then a blue beast that lusts for justice and cold meat. He could watch their performing forever but after the show was almost done.

The little one overhears the cry and weeping pleads. His little eye and body shifts to look over to the fighter who was weeping to the two-heads. 

" _** Does anyone wish that I were alive? ** _ "

The fighter weeps again.

"So  _** undesirable ** _ I am  _** in this body ** _ ?"

The fighter cries more and was at his despairing moment.

The left head lift his hand to pat the green haired fighter's head.

"Why do you  _** look at me ** _ like that?"

The boy saw that their faces were slowly rotting away like a decaying flowers.

" _** It's painful... It's painful and can't be helped ** _ _**...**_ "

The blond haired head lifted their hand and pat through the bars of isolation to pat the fighter's head.

" _** She said it but still ** _ , _**we**_ _**continue**_ this circus _**forever**_! "

The other half lift their hand.

" _** It's fun! So fun! ** _ "

The sudden flash in the red and white haired little male's eyes and saw the images of the deforms being once human for a second.

" _** The circus is so fun! ** _ "

The fruits of the circus being revealed were slowly rotting away like the dead corpse and flowers for the dead bloom within. Weeping in silent sorrow. The boy now had clearly seen the true colors of the circus. Such a sad fate to be witnessing. Causing such eyes to dissolve, skin flustering up by the body horror. Reflecting onto one and another.

" _** No ** _ _**more**_ of this!  _** I want to die! ** _ "

To the lost boy, he heard those differently and wanted to help. The most words from what the fighter begging about was a pleading to just be free. 

"Get me out of here, please!" Is what he actually heard.

" _** It's impossible for anyone to say or feel ** _ _**..**_ "

The ringmaster appeared again and caught the boy. The shadow of the man had captured him. With that, the curtains now closes. The show was over... 

_** Was it really over though? ** _


End file.
